


Zipties 101

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter is kidnapped and needs to find a way out.





	Zipties 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pechika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/gifts).



> This ficlet fills the ‘captivity’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

The moment Peter realizes the guy has a gun aimed at him, he also knows he isn´t getting away or at least not unharmed. This trap was set for him and he walked straight into it.

A bag is pulled over his head and a hard push sends him sprawling into the waiting van. How cliché, but effective. And how stupid was he to not wait for back up. He always tells Neal to wait and now he didn´t follow his own advise and here he is…

He wants to hoist himself up, but before he can do so, there is a sting in his thigh and the world becomes fuzzy. He doesn´t lose consciousness completely , but his mind feels relaxed and careless. The rocking of the van makes him sleepy and he closes his eyes.

He only wakes when someone shakes him roughly.

By now they have ziptied his writs together and he is gagged. He is pulled from the van and stumbles, but two men make sure he doesn´t faceplant into the ground. He is sort of carried towards the back of the building to a room that is prepared for him. There is a chair bolted to the floor and Peter knows that if they get him in that chair, his chances of getting out of here are slim. He struggles but the strength of the men and the drugs still lingering in his system, make that he is quickly manhandled into the chair.

The men leave without saying anything so Peter is still unsure what they want or why he was abducted.  He wonders whether he kissed El this morning before he left the house. No, he is sure he did, yeah just before he left, she came down the stairs and he kissed her goodbye. Good, he would have never forgiven himself if he didn´t.

No, he mustn´t think like that. His team will find him, they are good, he handpicked them, they will find him. What did Mozzie once said?  ‘If you want a happy ending that depends, of course, on where you stop the story.’ It is of course an Orson Welles quote, but why did he think about it?

What would Neal do in this situation? He would probably have used that silver tongue of his to get out of the situation. Wait? What did Neal tell him about zipties? That there are two types, single use and reusable. He guesses his kidnappers didn´t use reusables, but Neal had also explained that you can undo a single use tie without having to cut it open. Which would be great, because he doesn´t have anything to cut them with. He feels around for the locking mechanism. Once he locates it, he bends the tie´s loose end back. He feels around in his suit jacket and finds what he is looking for, they staple they used to hold the dry cleaner ticket. He only ripped the card of and left the staple. He pries it out of the fabric and pushes it down on the bar to pull the loose end back through the cube. He groans when he pulls his hands to the front and bends over to unfasten his ankles> He quickly gets up and walks to the door listening for sounds, but it is completely quiet.

He checks the door but it isn´t even locked. They didn´t expect he would get himself out of the restraints. Suckers! Never underestimate a special agent with a CI!


End file.
